


Jun's Pride and Pity

by shoxkaa



Series: shadows [1]
Category: Original Work, Shadows - Fandom
Genre: Alternate World, Forests, Gen, Original Fiction, Pride, bro wtf do i add now, childish fear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoxkaa/pseuds/shoxkaa
Summary: since the start of humanity, whether you believe in adam and eve or the scientific explanation to our existence, there has always been a force making your life a little easier. In a world where your shadow is a powerful entity that protects you from harm. So what could be possibly be wrong in this world?
Series: shadows [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007667
Kudos: 1





	Jun's Pride and Pity

“Humans, in the beginning, were weak and fragile compared to the rest of the animal kingdom and most would die very young. Due to this issue, a “powerful” entity named the Shadow Lord pitied us and decided to take matters to his own hands. He made his followers watch over us in the forms of our shadows, giving them the name of “shadows”. “Shadows” are entities that have existed from the dawn of time. These entities are deceased humans that reflect one of the deadly sins they majorly felt throughout their life. For example, a man who was abusive would become a Wrath. But, for some reason, there has been people claiming that their shadows are ones of Pity and Fear.”

A small child looked at the narrator, smiling at her.

“What do you mean, Auntie Mai?” The child asked. Auntie Mai sighed.

“People like us aren’t supposed to have shadows like those.” She answered, rubbing the child’s arms.

“Why?” The child turned around to fully face her Auntie’s face.

“Because those aren’t sins. They’re feelings. People will treat you horrible because of that, so never let anyone know you’re a Pity. They know your mom; they think you’re a Pride; just like her.” Auntie May told the child. “Jun, promise me you will never tell anyone.”

“Yes, Auntie.”

……

Jun arrived in front of a large building, Advanced Private Pride Academy; a school made specifically for Prides. Here goes nothing, I guess. 

She walked up the stairs and into the building, the sound of students chatting with each other; their wings in full display. Some girls had their wings opened, the tips to the wings being golden. “HEY THERE!”

Jun jumped at the sudden voice. “hey...” she shyly said.

“Hi, I’m Emily McKinney and the head of the hall monitoring committee and I’ve noticed that your wings aren’t out.” Emily said. Man, I don’t even know you and I think you’re annoying already. 

“Oh yeah…about that…my mom told the Headmaster I’m not okay with having my wings out so I’m good.” Jun informed the annoying Emily, who stared at her with a creepy smile.

“I’m sorry, but rules are rules, I need you to show your wings in order to confirm you are a Pride.” She growled through her teeth. “Otherwise, I will have to escort you to detention.”

Damn, she takes her job a little too seriously. Might as well give her what she wants.

“Fine.” Jun took off her sweater and backpack. She took a sharp breath before closing her eyes, concentrating. With a sharp pain emerging in her back, her wings casting a shadow over her and Emily. The hall became silent.

“Oh, dear shadow lord, your wings are enormous and not to mention their black!” Emily whimpered. The students were whispering amongst each other. “Why are they black?” Emily whispered.

“I dyed them.” Jun casually lied.

“No one can dye their wings!” Emily yelled.

“I did though.” Jun closed her wings and walked past the girl, heading to her locker. She unlocked her locker, put her backpack inside, and went to her class. 

Remember what Auntie said, don’t let anyone know you’re a pity.

But it’s been 8 since she said that and since she…left. Where could she be?


End file.
